A Story of Love, Hope and Pain
by Onigiri Samurai
Summary: This story is mainly between Naruto and Hinata and takes place during the Shippunden era in Konoha. Rated 'M' for adult situations and some swearing. Better explanation and summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**An Attack, Hope, and Feelings of Love and Pain**

**(A/N: This story takes place during 'Shippunden', that means that they are all around 16-17. This has elements not for younger children and younger teens (violence, swearing, sex and abuse) I know that Sasuke is supposed to be all emo and gone, but in this story he is visiting the village and gets ambushed by some of Orochimaru's henchmen (And I know about snake-man too but… all well) Enjoy. **

Naruto yelled as he was knocked onto the ground. Getting up, he looked around at the people fighting with him. He was fighting alongside Sakura, Hinata, and Sasuke. They were just like he was, holes in their clothing, gasping for air, and tired. Except for Uchiha, The seal got the better of him and he passed out.

The knuckle-head ninja drew in a sharp breath of air and yelled, "Why don't you just give up and I won't beat you into a bloody pulp!"

The leader of the ten rouges sneered, "You don't get it kid. Were here for Uchiha and there is nothing you can do about it!"

Naruto growled. Running at them again he unleashed four shadow clones. They disappeared in a puff of smoke and the real one bounced off of the ground.

"Give it up kid!"

"N-never! I won't let you take Sasuke again!" An out of breath Naruto said.

"N-Naruto-kun…P-please!" Hinata yelled.

"No. I won't give up. That is my ninja way!"

He created two shadow clones that started to draw his chakra into his hand. Grinning he yelled, "Rasengan!"

Sakura watched again as Naruto fell to the ground, and then turned her attention back to the unconscious Sasuke.

"I've had enough of you kid. Lord Orochimaru said just to grab Uchiha, but I doubt that he would care if I killed this little brat." The leader looked to the side and motioned for a black-hooded ninja, "Grab Uchiha."

The ninja nodded and disappeared, then reappeared next to Sakura.

"Sorry little lady, but Sasuke's mine." He said as he grinned and backhanded Sakura.

"Sakura!" Naruto screamed.

"You should keep an eye on your opponent at all times!" The rouge leader yelled as he charged Naruto. Naruto braced for the blow.

It got stopped.

Naruto opened his eyes to find the leaders fist in Hinata's stomach and her hands on his arm.

"H…Hinata?"

She coughed and spat up blood, "N-Naruto-kun…"

"What?! Why did you block my attack for that boy?"

"I-I w-will protect Naruto…" Hinata said as she collapsed on the ground.

Naruto's eyes went wide and he screamed, "Hinata!"

The black-hooded ninja reappeared along the bandit leader, "Sir. I have Sasuke Uchiha. We can leave."

"Good."

Orochimaru's minions disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto ran over to Hinata's side and lifted her head into his arms.

"Hinata… why did you…"

Sakura stood up and wiped away the blood dribbling down her cheek, "Hinata…"

Hinata coughed up more blood and went limp.

"Hinata!" He yelled frantically.

"Relax Naruto. She just passed out." Sakura said as she put her hand on Hinata's brow, "Take her back to the village, I'll tell Lady Tsunade what happened."

Naruto nodded and disappeared with Hinata in his arms.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Hinata awoke in a hospital room. She sat up and looked around to see Naruto, fast asleep in a chair near the bed.

'_I won't wake him…'_

A few minuetes later he woke up.

"Hey Hinata, how do you feel?"

She blushed and answered, "F-fine…"

"That's good."

He shifted his eyes to the floor, "Tell me, why did you do it?"

"B-because… I… w-wanted t-to…" She said, fidgeting and blushing more.

Kakashi walked in the hospital room.

"Well, I see you're doing well Hinata. And you too Naruto."

"Kakashi-sensei."

"I need to ask you a few questions…"

Naruto's face went blank, "Ooookay…"

Hinata nodded.

"What ninja village were they from?"

"They were sand ninja but the leader was sound." Hinata answered.

"Yea, and they said they were under Orochimaru." Naruto added.

"I see." Kakashi said as he scribbled something on a notepad, "Did any of them bear Orochimaru's seal on their clothing?"

Naruto thought, and then pointed with a blank face, "Yea… the dotty-thingy…"

Kakashi sighed, "Very descriptive Naruto…"

Hinata giggled.

"What? It was a symbol with dots!"

The copy ninja stood up, "That's all I need, thank you Naruto, Hinata."

He walked out.

"Gee… wonder why he wanted all that information…"

Naruto grinned, "He and the Anbu are gonna get Sasuke back."

She smiled and leaned back onto the bed.

"What's that look for?"

She giggled, ""I-It's n-nothing…"

"Aww come on…" The orange clad ninja sulked.

"I-I'm kinda hungry…" Blushing as her stomach growled.

"I'll go and get you some food." Naruto said as he jumped up and charged out the door to find a vending machine of instant ramen.

Sakura walked in.

"Hey Hinata, how are you feeling?"

"O-okay… Naruto-kun was here but he went to get me something to eat…"

Sakura grinned, "You still like him, don't you?"

Hinata blushed and replied in a quiet voice, "Y-Yes."

She leaned close to her and whispered in her ear, "Here's what you do…"

As she finished explaining, Hinata's face went crimson.

"I-I can't do that!"

Sakura smiled, "Sure you can…"

Naruto walked back in with a bowl of ramen for Hinata and him.

"Oh, hey Sakura…um… I only have two bowls of ramen…"

"It's okay Naruto, I'm leaving anyway."

Sakura tuned to walk out the door.

"W-wait Sakura! I can't do it!"

Sakura paused and peered back around the doorframe and winked, "Yes you can. If you won't, who will? Hmmm?"

Hinata blushed. Naruto's face went blank.

"What were you talking about?" He said as he handed a bowl of ramen to Hinata.

"N-Nothing…" She said as she picked up her chopsticks and started eating.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked, eyeing her.

"Y-Yes…"

He stared at her more, "You can tell me…"

She kept silent and slightly blushed.

"Hiiinnnaaaaataaaa…." He said with pleading eyes.

"A-Are you just going to k-keep asking?"

He nodded, "Yup."

She motioned for him to some closer, "I'll whisper it in your ear…."

He leaned in, not realizing how red her face was becoming. In one fluid motion, she swallowed hard, grabbed his head to make it face hers, and kissed him. His eyes went wide with shock when he felt her lips on his.

She pulled away and faced her back to him saying, "I-I'm s-sorry…."

He picked up his bowl and put it on the table, doing the same to hers and calmly said, "Hinata…."

She wouldn't look at him.

He reached over and placed a hand on her shoulder. Turning slowly, she faced him with her eyes looking down.

"Hinata…please…there is something that I want to show you…"

Reluctantly, she looked up. He moved his hand from her shoulder to the back of her head and moved his other hand to her waist. He leaned forward and whispered, "I love you…" before slowly bringing his lips to hers. Her eyes closed and she drew her arms around his neck. The two were getting into it and Naruto's hands slowly reached for the bottom buttons of her shirt. Unknown to them, Kakashi came around the doorway with Kurenai and paused.

He cleared his throat loudly and silently chuckled and the two teens frantically separated and tried to act innocent.

Kurenai walked past Kakashi and whispered, "I could so see this coming…"

He kept silent.

She walked over to the bed and looked at the two teens blushing furiously. Naruto found the floor interesting and Hinata found the sheets on her bed interesting.

"I-I'm s-sorry Kurenai-sensei…."

Kurenai sat down on the bed next to Hinata and brushed her long hair with her hand, "It's alright..." She paused, "I just wanted to tell you that Lady Tsunade said you can go home."

Hinata looked up, "Really?"

Her sensei nodded and stood up.

"That's great Hinata! You can go home!" Naruto said as he jumped up and hugged her.

"Knock it off Naruto; you don't need to get her in the hospital again." Kakashi said.

Hinata blushed, "Its okay… I'm fine."

The sensei's started for the door. Kurenai stopped in the doorway and said, "By the way Hinata…" She pointed at her pupils pajama shirt, "Fix your blouse… you're a lady, remember?"

Hinata looked down and a crimson color spread rapidly across her face as she realized the bottom half of her shirt was unbuttoned. She hastily fumbled for the buttons and buttoned up her shirt.

Naruto laughed nervously, "That was awkward…"

Hinata nodded and slid off of her bed. She walked over to a chair in the corner and picked up her clothes, "I'm going to go and change."

"Alright." He said as she slipped into the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Almost all of the senseis were gathered in their favorite balcony. Asuma was smoking as usual, Gai was jumping around, Hayate was talking to Genma, and Iruka was sitting and reading when Kakashi and Kurenai came in and sat down, everyone looked up. Breaking the silence that followed, Gai spoke up.

"Well?"

Kakashi handed a twenty to Kurenai, "She won the bet."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

She grinned and placed her hand out, "Pay up."

Everyone groaned and rummaged through their pockets to find money.

Asuma spoke up, "Well? How did it happen?"

Kakashi sighed and said, "We walked through the door and saw them going at it." He grinned under the mask, "You should've seen their little faces when I cleared my throat."

Kurenai started laughing, "They pulled apart so fast I though Hinata was going to fall off the bed!" She paused, "And then there was Hinata's face when I told her to fix her shirt! It was all like…" She made a shocked face.

Everyone started laughing.

"Damn…. That means the second half of the bet will probably happen…" Iruka said.

Gai was in the background crying and saying something about how beautiful young love is…

Kurenai looked up, "Kakashi and I went to see the first time… Who's going to watch them for the rest of the day to see if the next twenty bucks will come to me?"

"Oooooone, Twooooooo, Threeeeeeee…..Not It!" Everyone yelled.

"Not i-...aw damn…." Asuma said as he took the cigarette out of his mouth.

Kurenai laughed, "Have fun Asuma!"

He grumbled and muttered, "Why do I have to watch these damn kids just to give her more money…" before jumping off of the balcony as the sun was setting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two teens were walking along the dim lit streets of Konoha. One slowly reached down and intertwined his fingers with hers; she giggled and moved closer to him. The shinobi that was following them sneered and continued behind them.

After following them for a little while longer, Asuma noted that they stopped in front of the head of the Hyuga clan's house. She kissed him goodbye and slipped inside. He turned and started walking back to where he lived. Asuma let him go and was sitting in a tree for a few minuetes. He heard yelling from inside the house and an upstairs door slam. He heard a window slide open a little behind him. Startled, he turned around and saw a shadow slip out of the Hyuga household.

"What the hell?!" Asuma said as he started to follow it, noticing that it was one of the people he was asked to follow for Kurenai's bet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She jumped out of the window and ran. Stopping in front of the apartment complex where the only person the person she could turn to right now lived. She ran up the stairs and stopped in front of the door, out of breath. The nameplate read "Uzumaki". She knocked on the door and waited. There was shuffling inside and the door opened. She threw herself into his arms, crying. Shocked, he caught her and fell on his rear.

He lifted her head up and looked into her shimmering eyes, "What happened?"

"My father found out about us being together! He sent one of his best bodyguards out to spy on me! He knew we were kissing!"

She dug her face into his chest and sobbed in his arms; he leaned down and kissed her forehead, "It's gonna be alright…" As he looked at her closely and saw a bruise on the side of her face, "Hinata… did he hit you?"

She nodded.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a protective embrace. She slowly fell asleep in his arms. He snaked one arm underneath her legs and the other behind her neck and carried her to his bed. He laid her down and pulled the blankets over her sleeping form, then walked out and sat on the couch, soon he himself drifted off to sleep.

Around midnight she woke up, looking around she realized she was in Naruto's bed. She sat up and slid quietly off of the bed. Walking out into the living room, she saw Naruto's sleeping form on the couch. She leaned over the back of the couch, watching him sleep. Reaching out a hand, she started to stroke his cheek with her fingertips. He started to stir and opened his eyes.

"Hin…Hinata?" He said as he sat up.

"I was watching you sleep."

She walked around the couch and sat next to him.

"How long was I sleeping?" She asked.

"Only about three hours."

She shivered.

"You cold?"

"A little… getting out of your warm bed was a little chilly…"

He pulled her sideways onto his lap. The look in her eyes changed, he noticed this. Her once red from crying, faraway looking eyes now looked warm, comfortable and had a glint in them… almost as if they were to seduce him. She turned her face towards his, her shining eyes closed as her lips trapped his in a kiss.

He broke free from her kiss and asked, "Are you sure you're comfortable with what this'll lead to?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He paused, once again breaking the kiss, "Are you sure?"

She brought her lips to his ear and whispered, "I'm sure Naruto… I want to share this with you and only you…" She said as she unzipped her jacket and threw it on the other side of the couch.

He gulped as she brought her lips to his. He grabbed her and spun her so his legs were in-between hers and she was straddling him. She giggled and brought her hands up behind his head. He slid his hands underneath her thighs and picked her up, carrying her to his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuma, who was sitting on the rooftop across the street, watched as the two teens slipped into the moonlit bedroom of the boy. His cigarette fell out of his mouth and he quickly averted his eyes as she dragged the boy down onto the bed with her. He silently jumped onto the next roof and continued on to the meeting place of all the team leaders.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She dragged his form down on top of hers and fumbled with his jacket. He slowly brought his hands to her waist and messed with her pants. She squirmed out of them and flopped back down on the bed, rolling over to be on top of Naruto and messed with the zipper on his pants. Successful in getting them off, the two made their way under the covers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone had a poker game going, waiting for Asuma to get back. Tsunade and Jiraya were in the poker game as well. He silently jumped back onto the balcony.

"Well? What happened?" Kurenai asked, laying her cards facedown on the table.

He just walked over and took another twenty out of his pocket.

She started laughing, "I see, so that's why you're so quiet…"

He lit another cigarette and said, "In all my years… I have never seen two students like that…"

Jiraya just got a glint in his eye and said, "Well? Details! I am an author you know!"

Tsunade reached over to him and smacked him in the back of the head, "You're not an author… You're a pervert."

"Hey, I'm a proud customer of that author…"

Kurenai hit Kakashi in the back of the head, "You're a pervert too!"

The author and his customer sulked, rubbing the backs of their heads.

"What happens behind the closed doors of these students is none of our business." Kurenai paused, "Unless it happens to have twenty bucks riding on it. Pay up people."

Asuma stepped in, "About that… It seems that the lord of the Hyuga clan hit his daughter today… that's why Hinata went to his house in the first place…"

Everyone sat there in silence until the pervy sage spoke up, "Naruto will kick his ass. He loves Hinata and would do anything for her, even fighting her father to protect her."

Tsunade added, "You're right… He challenged me, saying I wasn't good enough to be Hokage. He won't let anything else happen to her."


	3. Chapter 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the two teens were awakened by his door getting kicked in. He bolted upright out of the bed, threw on a pair pants over his boxers and ran to the doorway, he motioned her to stay there, and she nodded and pulled the blankets up to her chin. He confronted whoever kicked his door in and in return got punched so hard he flew back into his bedroom. Her father walked in and just looked at his daughter.

"You are to come with me. _Now_!"

She screamed and ran over behind Naruto. He looked at his daughter in the boy's long shirt and sneered, "That boy can't do anything to me! And yet you still hide behind him?!"

"He will protect me! I know he will!" She yelled back, putting her arms around his waist.

"That boy can't do shit!"

Naruto straightened his stance and started to laugh.

"What's so funny boy!?"

Naruto's nails started to grow into claws, the lines on his face grew darker and frayed, his grin showed his teeth getting longer, and he opened his eyes to reveal red orbs with black slits in them, "Do you get it now? I am Kyuubi! I will protect the woman I love with this demons power!"

Her father unleashed his Byakugan and charged him. Naruto pushed Hinata out of the way and onto the bed, and she watched as her love was pinned to the wall. The knuckle-headed ninja just stood there and laughed.

"Is that the best you got, old man?"

Infuriated, the 'old man' started to pummel him with the gentle fist style hits. Naruto growled and grabbed his wrists and pushed them back. The man staggered back and clutched his dislocated wrist.

Hinata screamed, "Stop it! Stop it both of you!"

Naruto stopped the flow of the nine tailed fox's chakra through his body. He walked over behind Hinata and wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry Hinata…"

She placed her hands on top of his, "I don't want you two to fight…"

Her father stood up and cracked his wrist back into place, "I don't want you with this failure of a shinobi!"

Hinata got the courage to slip out of Naruto's grasp and slap her father across the face. He was stunned for a second then went to hit her back, but Naruto stepped in front of her and placed his back between him and her.

"You son of a bitch… get your filthy hands off of my daughter!"

Naruto just kept his back towards him.

Hinata pulled Naruto closer to her body and whispered, "I won't let him hit you either…"

Her father sneered, "What was that you little whore?!"

She flinched at those words and her eyes started to shimmer.

Naruto pulled her face into his chest.

Her father growled and went to strike Naruto, "I told you to get the fuck away from her!"

Before he could land a blow, Kakashi and Kurenai appeared and flung him into the wall. He bounced off and went unconscious.

Naruto let Hinata go and Kurenai walked over and hugged her, "Are you okay Hinata?"

She nodded, "N-Naruto-kun protected me…"

Kurenai looked over at him, her eyes told him 'thank you'.

"Where will you be staying now Hinata?" Kakashi asked.

She looked at the ground, "I don't know…"

Naruto stepped forward, "I don't care if your father doesn't like me, you're staying here with me. I won't allow him to hit you anymore."

"Really Naruto?"

He nodded and walked over to her. She pulled herself up to him and kissed him.

Kurenai's looks softened and she whispered to Kakashi, "I think we should leave them alone now…"

"Are you sure?" He whispered back.

She nodded, "I don't think they'll be doing anything else…."

The two sensei's disappeared and took her father with them.

A few minuetes after Kurenai and Kakashi left, Sakura came running down the hallway and stopped in front of the doorway of the Uzumaki apartment. Peeking into the room (Seeing as how there was no longer a door on the hinges), She called Naruto's name.

A small reply came from someone looking around the corner, "S-Sakura? Is that you?"

Sakura looked at the form peeking around the corner, "Yeah…"

Hinata came out, fully dressed with Naruto's t-shirt on under her jacket.

Sakura walked over to her, "I heard what happened, are you okay?"

She nodded and said, "Naruto-kun protected me from him."

"Where is he anyway?"

"H-He's in the shower…and we're going to clean all of this up as soon as we sneak back to my house and get some of my clothes…"

"I see. So you'll be staying here? With Naruto?"

Hinata nodded.

Sakura grinned, "I also heard the jonin talking about that too. Along with a bet that they had on you and Naruto…"

"What bet?"

She whispered it in Hinata's ear.

Hinata grew crimson, "Well….um…about that….." She paused, "Um….it…. actually happened…."

Sakura started laughing, "Its okay…" her face went serious, "But be careful okay, I don't want something to happen to you and Naruto just because your father despises anyone not in the Hyuga clan…"

The water running in the shower turned off and Naruto stepped out of the shower door with a towel wrapped around his waist, and one draped around over his head. He walked out of the bathroom door and stopped drying his hair and looked at Sakura, "Oh…uh, hi Sakura…"

Hinata walked over to him, "Put some clothes on, would you?"

He grinned and walked into his bedroom, coming out a few minuetes later fully dressed.

"So, what are you doing here Sakura?"

"I heard about what happened, and I came to see if I could help with anything."

He looked around his apartment, "This place does look like hell, doesn't it… but it's nothing I can't fix. Thanks anyway Sakura."

"Alright." Sakura said as she waved goodbye and walked out the door.

"I suppose we should go and get some of my clothes before dark…"

"Alright, let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

The two teens walked out the door and headed towards the Hyuga household. On the way there they found Neji.

"H-Hi, Neji."

He looked at her and spoke in a low tone, "Lord Hyuga is very pissed off right now… I'll try and get him out of the house…Good luck."

He disappeared.

They arrived at the Hyuga household, and sure enough, it was empty. She ran upstairs, followed by Naruto. She opened the door to her room and ran over to her dresser. Naruto tossed her the backpack that he had on his back and she started filling in with her clothes. When she finished, they both jumped out of the window. They ran all the way to the town square and started laughing.

Behind them, a man consumed in rage screamed, "I though I told you to stay the fuck away from my daughter!"

Neji appeared behind him, covered in cuts and bruises and said, "I tried….. to keep him away… Hin….a….ta…." then collapsed next to the lord of the Hyuga clan.

He charged at Naruto and began to hit him. Naruto kept dodging all of his hits and then landed a gut-wrenching blow to his assailant's stomach. Out of breath, the father backed up and hunched over.

"You'll pay for that!"

The elder Hyuga stood up and landed a punch to the side of Naruto's face, throwing him backwards and onto the ground. Naruto stood up and cracked his knuckles. He glared at her father. The stare seemed to immobilize him. Her father just stood there and arched his back, he switched his stance. Hinata recognized it.

"Naruto! Run!"

Naruto's eyes widened, this stance…. It was the eight trigram stance!

Before Hinata's father could hit him with it, she ran and tackled Naruto to the ground as a blast of her father's chakra flew past. The two teens rolled together on the ground, when they stopped Naruto was lying on top of Hinata. Her father ran over to them and kicked him off of her.

"Get the fuck off of her!" He screamed.

By now a small crowd was watching from the alleyways, not wanting to get involved.

Naruto rolled on the ground and coughed up some blood. Screaming, Hinata ran over to him and draped her body over his. Her father picked her up by her jacket and threw her off to the side. His fist glowed with chakra and he was about to deliver a killing blow to the teenager lying in the ground in front of him. As he was about to strike Naruto, three of the jonin appeared in a cloud of smoke. Asuma had one arm, Gai had his other arm, and Kakashi had his neck, restraining him. Struggling, Naruto stood up and Hinata ran to him and hugged him.

"Get your damn hands off of me!" Her father screamed, struggling.

Hinata grew bold again. She walked over to her father and stuck her face in his asking, "You really don't like me being with him do you?"

Her father yelled, "No!"

She turned around and grabbed Naruto. She grabbed his chin and had it face hers; he almost fell over and grabbed her waist. She looked him in the eyes and kissed him passionately. He melted into the kiss and slowly moved one of his hands from around her waist to her butt. Breaking the kiss apart, she glared at her father and said sternly, "Deal with it!"

Her father screamed in rage and fought the jonin to get free. He yelled, "You little fucking bitch!"

She turned and walked away with Naruto behind her.

Her father struggled even more and broke free. Screaming, he ran at Naruto. In another puff of smoke, Kurenai appeared and backhanded him, sending him flying into a wall of one of the shops. Walking over to him, Kurenai whispered, "If you _ever_ fucking touch either of them again, I _will _kill you."

Asuma walked over to Neji and asked, "Are you alright?"

The teen staggered to his feet, "Y-Yeah…"

Asuma patted him on the back, "Finally helping out Hinata, right?"

He smiled and said, "Naruto was a challenging adversary, and Hinata was just as determined as him. They deserve to be with each other…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night in the Uzumaki apartment, the two teens stood looking out the giant window at the full moon. He stood behind her with his arms draped across her shoulders and in front of her chest; she had her hands on top of his and leaned back into him. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled, whispering something back. She gently pushed him away and went towards the bedroom. He walked to the couch. She emerged from the bedroom and stood in the doorway with a tank top and shorts on, "Are you coming?"

He looked up, "You can have the bed, and I'll sleep on the couch."

She motioned for him to follow her into the bedroom, "I'm not sleeping alone… I like your company."

He just sat there. She turned around and went back into the bedroom. A few minuetes after she crawled into bed, she felt the blanket being lifted up and a shirtless chest being pressed up against her back and an arm being draped protectively around her waist.

Before going to sleep, he whispered, "I love you."

She grabbed the hand that was draped around her waist and interlaced her fingers with his, whispering back, "I love you too."


End file.
